My Mystery Angel
by Unbreakable0
Summary: It's a remake of HH but Patch is a girl  with a different name  and Nora is a dude  different name . I'm not not creative so no flames please. Please read my followers :D You don't have to red Hush, Hush to undertand this story.
1. Chapter 1

**READDDDD THISSSSSSS!**

Well, heyyy. I'm starting a new story. It's basically a girl version of Hush, Hush. Like instead of Patch, there is a she Patch. Whose name you'll find out. And a he Nora. His name is Hudson. Instead of a Vee, it's Chris. And a Rixon, but his name is Tucker. Make sense? Ok then. I did use a few things from HH. Like the fact that they take bio together. And that their current unit is sex ed. And that their homework is that list thing. So I take no credit from those things. Or any other things I forgot to mention. So, it's not that I'm not creative. I just thought since I'm making a remake of HH in opposite genders (I think that's how you put it), that I'd use similar situations as they did in the book. So, please no flames about how I'm not original. Because I know all of you thought that it would be cool if there was a she Patch :)

**FOR MY FOLLOWERS**

If you're one of my followers and you haven't read this story, you can still read it. You don't have to read it :D

I love you guys.

Hudson's POV

I sat in my chair with an extremely tired expression on my face. You know the one where your chin is on your fist, your eyes are half closed and your mouth is wide open. The day was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… extremely long. First, I woke up really late so I was really late to homeroom. Next, my art teacher totally dissed my sculpture of a tree in front of the whole class. I really didn't think it looked that bad. Then in lunch, this jackass thought it would be funny if I tripped in front of the entire lunch room and spill the contents of my tray on me. So, I was forced to change into a black Eagles (our school mascot) sweatshirt and exceedingly tight skinny jeans. They're a little too tight for my taste.

Do I sound like a total dweeb? Like everyone picks on me?

Yeahhhh. That's so NOT the case.

Actually, I'm one of the most popular guys in the Junior class. Yup. That's me. Mr. Popular. I have the Edward Cullen hair (part of demand of the ladies), the solid navy blue eyes, the bronzey tan, lean muscles, and I'm over 6 foot. I'm the MVP of last years JV baseball team. Soon to be MVP of the varsity team. And I'm also on student council. And I've had straight A's since kindergarten. You could say I'm an over achiever. And really good-looking.

But right now, I felt like a total loser.

Chris waltzed in and plunked down in the chair next to me. He nudged me with his elbow.

"What's up bro?" his eyebrows scrunched up.

I rubbed my face with my hands. "I just wanna go home dude."

He laughed. "We still have practice at 3:30."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just wake me up when class ends." I mumbled and lay my head on the desk.

I faintly heard the bell ring through my stupor. I barely heard Mrs. Kain's heels click into the room as I drifted into a haze.

"Hudson Kae-Black! Are you sleeping in my class?" Mrs. Kain yelled from the front of the room.

I jerked my head up and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Uhhmm?" I smacked my lips.

The class started cracking up. "Hmph. Do it again and you have detention."

"Thanks Mrs. Kain." Mrs. Kain is one of the coolest teachers in school. In an "I don't take shit" kind of way.

"So, anyway. Guess what unit we're starting today?" She said with a sarcastically happy grin.

Groans and grunts filled the room.

"Human Reproduction!" she fist pumped.

"Ohh!" "Mrs. Kain!" "No fist pumping." "Not allowed!" voices yelled from the back.

She grunted angrily at the back and turned towards her overhead. "Well, since you all hate my fist pumping, here's a new seating chart."

Groans and grunts filled the room again.

"Ohhh! Be quiet! Switch seats fast or I'll fist pump all class long." She said with a smile.

Everyone jumped up from their seats and squinted at the seating chart. I groaned and slid out of my chair. I looked up at the chart and looked for my name. I'm going to be sitting… uhh… directly in front. Great. I basically fell into my seat. I heard someone slide into the seat on my left. I peeked over and saw a girl I didn't know. Blonde hair tumbled over her leather clad shoulders. Her leather jacket looked like the ones you would find on Grease. She wore a black bandana tied around her wrist. Her t-shirt underneath was red and had some cartoons on it. It said "What Time Is It? Adventure Time!". I chuckled and she turned her head to look at me. Her eyes startled me. They were pitch black. I couldn't even see the pupils. They were smoky and slanted in a mysterious and dangerous kind of way. Her jaw was sharply defined and her lips were pale like pink roses. One eyebrow was cocked and she looked at me with rapt attention. She looked very serious. It made me want to stare into her eyes all day long. To just get lost in the mystery.

She tilted her chin forward in a greeting. I returned the motion. She turned forward with the hint of a smile.

"All right class. Time to get to know your partner. And you better talk to one another because your homework tonight is to create a list about the other person. Authenticity. That's what I'm looking for. You have 45 minuets. Go." She turned around and the room erupted into conversation.

I turned to face her as she turned to face me. I looked at her face more intently. It was so exotic and defined that it shocked me. How did I not notice her before?

She leaned back in her chair and lazily flung an arm over the back. She cocked her eyebrow again and watched me. Her gaze was very… predatory.

I watched her back. I crossed my arms.

A corner of her mouth jerked up. "Are you challenging me?"

"What?" I asked, clearly confused.

"When someone makes eye contact that either means you're challenging me or you're flirting with me." She lifted her hand to twist the bandana around her wrist. "The crossed arms mean you're blocking yourself from me or you're insecure." She looked away from me and grabbed a pen out of her back pocket. Her movements were very fluid and slow.

"I'm, uh, not challenging you." It sounded like a question.

She glanced down at the paper she was writing on then back at me. "Then you're flirting with me."

"I, hmph, uhhh," I stuttered. I wasn't not flirting with her. She cocked a rapacious grin and stuck the pen back in her pocket.

"Yeah. I thought so." She stopped smiling , closed her eyes and leaned her head back, exposing her neck. "So, I have a question for you."

"Is it going to make me uncomfortable?" I smiled and uncrossed my arms.

"That depends on how you look at it." She rocked her head side to side, a stretch that effected that neck muscles.

"I'm scared." I said with mock fear.

She opened her eyes, looked at me and cocked her head to the side. "Do you sleep naked?"

She asked that with a totally straight face.

I glanced at her. "Naked?"

"Yes."

"You're asking me, if I sleep, naked."

"Hmmm… yeah."

"Well, that is kind of uncomfortable."

"I know."

"Yeah, well. I do not sleep naked." I tried not to smile.

"Ever had sex?" She continued to stare at me with the same rapt attention.

"Hmmm…"

"You have to think about that?"

"No. I'm just stalling."

Her mouth upturned just the slightest bit. "Hmph…"

"Have. I. Had. Sex." I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

She sighed and leaned her chin on her fist.

"That would be a… No." I smiled a devious smile at her.

"You sure about that?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Last time I checked."

"Ok then. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Again, total straight face.

"I can honestly say I don't"

"Ahh… interesting."

"Can't you ask me something normal? Like where I work or what do I drive?" I picked at the loose strings on my hoodie.

"Why would I ask things I already know?" She began to fold the piece of paper in front of her.

"You know where I work?" This shocked me.

"And what you drive."

"All right. Tell me."

"You work at Flo's Flower Shop on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You volunteer to Ump the little leagues games on Saturday mornings. You drive a used white Jeep Cherokee. Want me to tell you your plates? Because I know those too." She continued to fold the piece of paper like we talking about the weather.

I stared with an open mouth at her. How in the hell did she know those things? Those couldn't have been guesses.

"Close your mouth sweet heart."

_RIIIIINGGGGGG!_

She stood up with the rest of the class. Except her actions were more graceful. I stood up, a lot less gracefully, and tried to follow her out the door. She turned around and looked up at me. I was exceptionally taller than her. She put on a sly smile and laid her hand on my chest.

"You should call me sometime." She fluttered her lashes and raised her eyebrows.

"I, uh, um, uh," I stuttered stupidly. How did this girl have such an effect on me? "I, uh, don't have your, um, number." What the hell, dude? Get your head in the game.

She nodded behind me to our desk. I turned around to see a paper bird sitting in the middle of the table. I reached over and unfolded it. Inside were 7 numbers in swirly handwriting. Under the numbers were "9Y7 MVP". I turned around, stunned. They were my plates.

She wasn't there.

And I just remembered that I didn't get anything on her. Not even her name.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alllllllright... Yall better be apprecative because it's 2 in the morning and I wanted to finish this chapter before I went on vacation. So... Here you go._

_And I made it extra long._

_Also, I don't own anything that is remotely close to HH._

_Like quotes and stuff._

_Enjoy :D_

Hudson's POV

I threw my keys on my bed and collapsed on my love seat.

"Ughhhh…" I muttered into my pillows. Baseball was even worse than usual. Coach was in a bad mood so he made us run 5 miles. And we didn't even get to run by the cheer practice. Afterwards, I had to go out with Chris and his girlfriend Taylor to Chili's for nachos. That took a little longer than I expected.

I flipped onto my back and started to think about the girl who sits next me. With her striking face and dangerous personality, how have I not noticed her before? She isn't a girl I would usually pursue. I thought about it. A change is always healthy.

Mrs. Kain is so gonna give me detention. I didn't get anything about the chick. Except for the fact that I knew she questioned me the whole time on purpose. I frowned at how stupid I was. How did I not notice that? I also didn't notice her folding that piece of paper with her number on it. And my plates. How did she know that? Maybe she's a stalker.

I laughed out loud at myself. I have a stalker. Great.

Well, I had to get at least a few things about her. Something tells me she isn't going to be very willing.

I jumped off the couch and into the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body. I shot out of the shower, into a pair of jeans and black v-neck. I shook the water out of my hair and peaked at the clock. 7:30. I looked outside. It was already getting dark. Dad didn't get home until… well, later. He always came home late. He was a lawyer at some big office downtown.

Now, I know you're wondering about my Mom. Out of the picture. Left when I was 3. Don't be too sad for me. I work things out just fine.

But I wasn't home alone. My sister, Mase, was in her room. Working out to one of those Latin dance videos.

I sighed and grabbed my phone off my dresser.

"Hey Dad." I spoke into the phone.

"Hey son. What can I do for you?"

"I was just letting you know I just got home and I='m doing some things for a project." I said as I dug through my backpack, trying to find the crumpled piece of paper.

"Yeah, sure son. How's Mason?" He never calls her Mase like I do.

"Great. She's in her room. Working out."

"Good for her. Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too…" Dial tone.

He hung up. Nice Dad.

I looked down at the paper. 773-5862. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

She picked up on the first ring. "Yeah." She sounded preoccupied.

I heard glasses clinking and deep laughter. "Hey. It's Hudson."

There was a pause on the other end. I heard laughter and I frowned. Nice.

"Hey, Kae-Black." I heard a smile in her voice.

"Hi. I didn't get anything on you in class and…" I started but she cut me off.

"I'm in the middle of a really important game. So, could you get to the point." She laughed darkly.

I looked at the phone and made a face. "Well, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions since I didn't get to ask you any today in class so if I could just ask you some over the phone…" She cut me off again.

"I'm at Ohto's Bar by the pier. Come find me." She said in a deep voice.

"Well, can't I just ask you over the phone?" Dial tone.

Great. I hadn't planned on going to look for her. I banged on the wall.

"Hey Mase!"

She pounded back. "WHAT! I'm working out!"

"I'm going out!" I yelled.

She was standing in my door frame when I turned around. "Where you heading lookin' like that?" She looked me up and down. Her eyebrows wiggled and she grinned slyly.

"… Out." I bent down to avoid her gaze and untied my shoe.

"Come on bro. You going to see a girl?"

"Kinda." I retied it.

"What's her name?"

I looked up at her. "I, uh, I don't know."

She smiled. "So, you're basically telling me you're kinda going to see I Don't Know at Out."

"Yep. Can you cover for me?" I went over and got on my knee in front of her.

She looked down at me and laughed. "Yeah, sure bro. Get up and go."

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Love ya sis!" I grabbed my keys off the bed, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. "I owe you one!"

"Nah!"

I laughed and fled towards my Jeep.

I pulled into a parking space and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. I'm very glad that it only took me 10 minuets to get here. That means, less gas I have to pay for.. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. I walked towards the front, patting her hood as I walked by, and walked through the open door.

Inside, I all but choked on the cigarette and cigar smoke. Through the fog, I could see a bar on the left wall, pool tables in the middle and two poker tables on the far wall. Dart boards hung on the right wall and Bud light and Michelob neons hung on the walls. There were no windows. I saw people drinking beer, shooting pool and playing poker. Kiss' _Love Gun_ drifted through the air and curled around my body. I walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Hey, how old are you?" I heard a gruff voice from my right. I turned my head to see a large woman with tat sleeves and frizzy red hair.

"Uh, 17 but I'm looking for someone…" she cut me off. How many damn people were going to cut me off tonight?

"Gotta be 21 to be in here. Out." She nodded towards the door and faced another customer.

"Please. I'm just looking for this girl…" she cut me off again.

"Out." She said it sharp and with a very mean look on her face.

"Marcie. He's with me." I heard someone yell from across the room. I turned my head and saw a blonde head at one of the poker tables.

Marcie grunted and yelled back. "All right sweet heart. You watch out for this kid." She glared at me. "Don't you hurt my little Killer." She made an "I'm watching you" gesture.

I smiled and made my way quickly back to the poker tables. I saw that she was sitting in the middle with her back to me. Suddenly there was an "Ohhhhh" that came from the men at the table. I looked over "Killer's" shoulder. I saw 3 cards. An ace, a king and a jack. 21. She had won.

"Hand it over, jackass." She stood up and leaned over the table, wiggling her fingers in front of the dealers face. He grunted and handed over a set of keys. "And, forget the beer. Get me a rum and coke."

"Hell yeah!" she high-fived the men around the table then turned to face me. "Sorry boys. I gotta take this one." She smiled at me. A very devious smile. The shadows seemed to bend toward her. She seemed even more mysterious and dangerous than in school.

And I know why.

This is her domain.

Her area. I'm trespassing in her territory.

I'm at her mercy.

This scared me.

And for some strange reason, I liked it.

I clutched my paper as she walk towards me.

"So, ready for this interview?" her gaze seemed to split me in two.

Think of something smart to say. Like, Do you know you look damnly gorgeous? "Why did you hang up on me?"

Real smooth Hudson.

She laughed darkly. "I told you. I was in the middle of an important game. And I didn't hang up on you." She grinned at her palm in which she was studying.

How do you have the effect to turn me on so quickly? "What was so important?"

Nice bro.

"Well, when I hung up on you, I mean, when the call was dropped, I had just bet my GT because he dealt me an ace and a queen. Turns out, he also had 21, so I lost. Then, the next even more important game, was when I bet a beer, a kiss, and he could keep my GT if he won. If I won, I got a beer and my GT." She grinned and walked over to the dart boards.

I followed. "You drink?" You know you gotta nice ass.

"Nah. I give 'em to Tucker." I noticed her hips swayed a little more.

Who the hell is Tucker and should I be jealous of him? "Whos's Tucker?"

She went over to an empty dart board, pulled out the darts from the previous gamers and walked back to me. "A friend."

I watched her walk back to me. Her blonde hair was pulled into a braid that flowed over her shoulder and her black bandana circled her head. She wore her leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt that was tucked into grease stained, ripped up jeans. I noticed that they had a rip at the knee, one on the upper thigh and another right above the knee. Not much skin wasn't showing, but I noticed the skin that did. I also noticed the way her hips swung seductively as she walked towards me. The leather boots she wore were untied. And that was incredibly hot.

She looked like a biker angel from heaven. The sexy part of heaven.

Something she said before pulled me out of my reverie.

"Hold up. Did you say you own a GT? As in, a mustang GT?"

She laughed enigmatically. "Yes."

"Seriously?" I sounded so stupid.

"Yeah. It's my baby." She handed me three red darts. "Did you know red is the color of passion? And physical pleasures?"

I looked at the darts in my hand. "Not shocking."

She threw a dart. Her movements were smooth and lazy at the same time. It landed in the middle of the red circle. She looked at me, then at my notebook. Her eyebrows raised just a little.

"Oh, yeah. Questions." I flipped open to an empty page. "Name?'

She looked at me with a cold stare. "You can call me Steel."

I furrowed my eyebrows but wrote it down. "Full name."

"You just need to know Steel." She threw another dart. It landed in the green ring.

I looked up at her. She was studying the board. "That's a very interesting name."

"Yeah, I know. Next question." She grabbed another dart and weighed it in her hand.

"Hometown?" I asked with my pen poised to write.

She threw her last dart. I think she threw it a little harder than she meant to because it went through the first one. Just split it right in half. I stared at her with an open mouth.

"Close your mouth." She said as she stalked over to the board and yanked out the darts.

I chomped my mouth shut and looked down at my paper.

_**Name: Steel (No Last Name)**_

_**Hometown:**_

I sighed and erased Hometown. "Do you work?"

She walked back over, a distant expression on her face. "Yes."

I looked up at her and waited. When she didn't say anything, I asked "And where would that be?"

"I work on cars down at Myk's. Sometimes, I work here as a bartender." She stuck the broken dart in her pocket.

I wrote down Mechanic and not Bartender. "What do you do in your free time?"

She looked over at me with a comical gaze. "I don't have free time."

"Well, if you did, what would you like to do?" I asked.

"I can think of a few things." She came and sat next to me with a smile playing on her lips.

"And they are…" I motioned for her to carry on.

She counted the reason on her fingers. "First, I'd like to play more poker. I kick ass at that. Second, I'd like to work on my cars some more. And third," she leaned closer to me and tilted her head upward "I'd like to kiss you."

I stared at her. For awhile, that's all I did. Stare at her. Then, I finally spoke.

Well, babe, I wanna rock your lips until you can't feel them. "That's not funny."

"Who said I was kidding?" She turned her head forward with a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"Wha's up, my sexa beas'?" A thick Russian accent pulled my head away from Steel. A largely muscled man stood in front of us. He had short cropped black hair and dark brown eyes. His mouth was twisted into a smirk as he looked at me.

"Not much." Steel said with a languid yawn.

"What? Am I boring you?" I playfully cocked my eyebrow.

She stopped mid yawn and matched my stare. "Quite the contrary." She said it with a British accent. It was so hot.

The man in front of us chuckled, a very deep throated chuckle. "So, you're Hudson, eh? I 'erd a lot 'bout you." His accent made him sound like a Russian pirate.

"Hmmm… You have?" I peeked at Steel out of the corner of my eye. She was glaring at him through squinted eyes. "I bet you're Tucker." I stuck out my hand.

"'At would be a smar beh." Tucker chuckled cheerfully and grabbed my hand. He shook firmly then let go.

Tucker slung his arm around Steel leaned towards her. I could barely see that he was whispering something in her ear. I almost didn't see that flash of emotion that swept across her face, but I did. I don't know what emotion, but it wasn't good.

"Well, I think Hudson has to get going." Steel said and shrugged away from Tucker's beefy arm. "I'll walk you out."

"But I'm not done yet…" she cut me off.

"Yeah. You are." She grabbed my arm and pulled me off my stool.

I swiveled my head around and looked at Tucker. "It was nice meeting you."

"Li'ewise." He waved and turned to walk away.

We passed the bar and Steel dug the broken dart out of her pocket. "Sorry, Marce. I owe you another dart."

Another?

Marcie looked at me with suspicious eyes. "No problem, Killer." She swiped the dart off the corner as she gave me another "I'm watching you" signal.

We walked out the door and over to my car. I tucked my paper and pen in my back pocket.

Steel leaned against the door of the driver side "See you tomorrow, Kae-Black."

"See you." I motioned for her to move.

She crossed her arms and tipped her head downward, staring at the ground.

"Are you challenging me?" I smiled slyly.

She looked up and a corner of her mouth jerked. "Why yes. I am."

I put my hands on either side of her head. "Oh, really?"

She looked up at my face. "Really."

My hands rested on her shoulders then slowly made their way down her body and settled on her waist. I pulled her hips to mine and turned her around so her back was to another car.

The whole time she watched me with an even gaze.

I heard a few whistle come from inside to open doorway.

She continued to stare at me.

I leaned in a little when my hand touched her lower back.

She didn't move the entire time.

My forehead rested on hers and then she closed her eyes. She sucked in a breath through her nose and she looked absolutely angelic. In a, total greaser kind of way.

I smiled slyly and let go of her. I turned around quickly, opened my car door and jumped in. Slamming my door shut, I started the car and rolled down the window.

"Thanks for moving." I winked at her. She had crossed her arms and opened her eyes but she still leaned against the car. Her mouth was straight as a pencil and her eyebrow was cocked.

I back out of the space and she still stood there, just watching me.

It was actually kind of creepy.

I waved and drove off.

When I looked in the rearview mirror, she was gone.

_oooooooh... mystery :D_

_If you haven't read Hush, Hush, you really should. It's super amazing. Like, "Holy shit. Patch, bang me right now" because Patch issss sooooo hot! Thanks_

_Respond for me please :DD (double happy face)_

_P.S. Steel's rockin boots are on my profile :DDD_


	3. Chapter 3

_I wrote for you all on my vacay ;)_

_I apologize for Tucker's accent. I'm writing the things he says like the way he would actually say it so it's kind of hard to understand. Sorry._

_This chaper is Steel's POV of the last chapter :)_

_Steel's POV_

Sitting around this table of drunk asses was quite amusing. Larry and Dale were bickering about their cheating wives. Fred and Tucker were smoking (Fred was actually choking) a large, Russian cigar. Kale was sitting, fine ass and all, across from me. He was grinning like a hungry jungle cat and waited for me to say my bid. His night black hair stuck out at all sides and his new eyeliner really complimented his eye color, which was ice grey. I peeked at my cards but kept a poker face. I met his gaze.

"I bet my GT." I said in an even tone. All commotion at the table ceased.

"You're crazy, Killer." Kale smiled at me. "But I'll take it. I bet my motorcycle…" he paused and leaned across the table "And a kiss." He winked and fell back against the back of his seat.

"Like I'd want to kiss you." I flipped my braid over my shoulder in pretend exasperation.

"Oh, you will, Doll." He smiled and grabbed the cigar out of the speechless, Fred's hand. He stuck it in the side of his mouth and he took on the appearance of a sexy mobster.

My phone rang. A slipped it out of my jacket pocket and flipped it open.

"Yeah."

"Hey. It's Hudson." The voice at the other end said.

I looked at the guys around the table and whispered "It's my lover, boys." They all laughed hoarsely.

"Hey Kae-Black." I spoke into the phone.

"Hi. I didn't get anything on you in class and…" I cut him off when Kale made a "Hurry Up" sign.

"I'm in the middle of a really important game. So, could you get to the point." I drawled and laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions since I didn't get to ask you any today in class so if I could just ask you some over the phone…" I cut him off again.

"I'm at Ohto's Bar by the pier. Come find me." I muttered into the phone. I faintly heard him say something as I slapped the phone shut.

"You getting some company?" Kale sucked on the cigar but choked up a cloud of smoke.

I laughed. "Yeah. And he's way sexier than you." I rolled my eyes and slapped my hands down on the table. "You ready or what?"

"Yeah. And no one is sexier than me." He grinned.

I grunted and flipped my cards over. A queen, a jack and an ace. 21. Hell yeah. I was getting a motor…

He flipped his over. A nine, a king and a two. 21.

Fuck my life.

"Hand them over, Baby Doll." He clapped his hands and grinned through the cigar. The guys slapped me on the back and said "Nice try, Kill."

Hell to the no.

"Here." I handed him my keys. "But I want a rematch."

He looked at me strangely. "And why would I do that?"

"'Cause if you win, I'll kiss you. And buy you a beer." I said evenly.

The boys laughed. "And if you win?" Kale asked with a smile on his lips and his arms crossed.

"I get my GT, a beer and I never have to set my lips on you… Ever." I laid my hands on the table and stood up. "Deal?" I spit in my palm and held it out.

He peeked at the guys. They nodded enthusiastically. "You're on, babe." He spit in his and firmly shook mine.

"All right then. Just give me a minute to channel my inner bad ass." I closed my eyes and cracked my knuckles.

"Inna'?" I heard Tucker say in his Russian pirate accent. "You're a bahd ass on the outside too." He clapped me on the back and laughed.

I opened my eyes. "Let's do this."

He dealt me one face down, one up. I peeked at the face down one. A king. The one facing up was a jack. Gotta take a risk. "Hit." He dealt me another. An ace. 21. Fuck. Yes.

I peeked over at the bar where I heard Marcie yell at someone. To my not surprise, it was Hudson.

"Marcie. He's with me." I yelled.

She yelled back. "All right, sweet heart. You watch out for this kid."

I grinned then faced Kale again. "Stay."

He hit himself and grinned though his poker face. He flipped his card over. 20.

"Pucker up, Baby Doll…" he started.

I flipped over the king with a smug grin.

He sat open mouthed at me. "Hand it over, jackass." I held my palm open and wiggled my fingers. He grumbled and placed the key in my open palm. "And, forget the beer. Get me a rum and coke."

I slapped Fred's, Dale's and Larry's hands. "Hell yeah!" They all laughed and patted my back. I turned to face the always sexy Hudson. His light brown hair didn't look like it did today in class, all spiky, it was damp like he had just taken a shower and then raked his hand though a hundred times. His tan skin glowed in the light of the Bud light neon that hung above us on the wall. He was decked out in plain jeans and a black v-neck that happened to be very yummy. "Sorry boys. I gotta take this one." I flashed one of my most predatory smiles, turning my mood from cocky and arrogant to dangerous and alluring.

I walked towards him, swaying my hips from side to side. "So, you ready for this interview."

He stood there, dumbstruck. I heard his thoughts like he was broadcasting them on a talk show.

_Think of something smart to say. Like, Do you know you look damnly gorgeous?_ "Why did you hang up on me?"

I chuckled. "I told you. I was in the middle of an important game. And I didn't hang up on you." I looked down at my palm and studied the calluses and scars from my hard work with cars and bar fights.

_How do you have the effect to turn me on so quickly_? "What was so important?"

"Well, when I hung up on you, I mean, when the call was dropped, I had just bet my GT because he dealt me an ace and a queen. Turns out, he also had 21, so I lost. Then, the next even more important game, was when I bet a beer, a kiss, and he could keep my GT if he won. If I won, I got a beer and my GT." I smiled at his thoughts (and his handsome face) and strolled over to the dart boards.

He followed. "You drink?" _You know you gotta nice ass?_

I swayed my hips a little more, just for his pleasure. "Nah. I give 'em to Tucker."

_Who the hell is Tucker and should I be jealous of him?_ "Whos's Tucker?"

I strolled over to an empty dart board and yanked out the darts. "A friend."

I turned around and the expression that Hudson gave me was nothing less than a lusty guy at a strip club. He was practically drooling out of his mouth. And that's what my job is.

His thoughts trailed through my head. The words _Hot, Angel _and _Sexy _really grabbed at my attention.

"Hold up. Did you say you own a GT? As in, a mustang GT?" he said in exasperation.

I chuckled. "Yes."

"Seriously?" He sounded so cute.

"Yeah. It's my baby." I held out three red darts. I changed the subject."Did you know red is the color of passion? And physical pleasures?" I smiled slyly.

He studied the darts. "Not shocking."

I aimed at the board and let it flow though the air. It landed perfectly in the red circle. I turned to him and saw him staring at me. I glanced at the paper in his hand and raised my eyebrows.

He looked down at the paper. "Oh, yeah. Questions."

I watched him fumble with his pen, amusingly.

"Name?"

"You can call me Steel."

"Full name." He said as he squinted at me.

"You just need to know Steel." I threw the next dart and landed in the green ring.

I avoided his eyes as he said. "That's a very interesting name."

"Yeah, I know. Next question." Of course, Steel wasn't my real name. But he didn't need to know that. I weighed the last dart in my palm, thoughtfully. Maybe I could do it now…

"Hometown."

I threw the last dart with surprise and anger. I couldn't do it now. What was I thinking? There were to many witnesses. And I didn't want to do it. I knew Tucker was watching me from across the bar. To my fucking luck, the dart had split through the first dart. Damn. I owed Marce another dart.

"Close your mouth." I said as I stomped toward the dart board. Why the hell did he want to know where I was from? That was none of his business.

I faintly heard him sigh. I sighed quietly too, just to calm myself down.

"Do you work?"

I turned and walked back toward him. "Yes."

"And where would that be?" He said after a long pause.

I tucked the broken dart in my pocket. "I work on cars down at Myk's. Sometimes, I work here as a bartender." Marcie was like a sister to me, so she let me work here on tips.

He scribbled something down. "What do you do in your free time?"

My gaze settled on him. "I don't have free time."

Apparently, this response wasn't good enough for him because he asked "Well, if you did, what would you like to do?"

"I can think of a few things." I sauntered over to where he was perched on a stool as my mouth twitched with a smile.

"And they are?"

"First, I'd like to play more poker. I kick ass at that. Second, I'd like to work on my cars some more. And third," I leaned my face closed to his and tilted it upward like I was going to plant my lips on his "I'd like to kiss you."

He stared at me with utter shock, for awhile, actually. I laughed internally.

_Well, babe, I wanna rock your lips until you can't feel them._ "That's not funny."

"Who said I was kidding?" I faced forward with a hint of a smile.

"Wha's up, my sexa beas'?" Tucker bellowed. He stood in front of us. He was a good looking dude, I'm not gonna lie. He was also my very best friend. He has been since… forever. Has anything ever happened between us? The answer would be no. He's not really my type.

I yawned. "Not much."

"What? Am I boring you?" He said as he cocked his eyebrow. Daaaaaamn. He was delicious.

I peered at him. "Quite the contrary." I drawled in a British accent. _That was so hot._

Tucker laughed. "So, you're Hudson, eh? I 'erd a lot 'bout you."

I sent the message "I hate you" through my glare. Yeah, I talked about him a lot. But did Tucker really have to bring that up?

"Hmmm… You have?" Hudson asked. "I bet you're Tucker." He stuck out his hand.

"'At would be a smar beh." Tucker laughed and gripped his hand in a secure hand shake.

Tucker casually flung his arm over my shoulders. "Is that the kid?" he whispered in my ear. I knew exactly what he meant. And he didn't mean the kid from my bio class.

I slipped out from under Tucker's arm in irritation. And slight desperation. I didn't want to talk about that right now.

"Well, I think Hudson has to get going. I'll walk you out."

"But I'm not done yet…"

"Yeah. You are." I said through gritted teeth. I pulled him off the stool.

"It was nice meeting you." He yelled back to Tucker.

I grunted and I dug in my pocket for the broken dart. "Sorry, Marce. I owe you another dart." I tossed it on the counter.

I saw her glare at Hudson. "No problem, Killer."

I strolled out the door and over to his beat up, white, Cherokee. I leaned up against the door and looked at the gravel. He wasn't leaving just yet. "See you tomorrow, Kae-Black."

He looked at me. "See you." He waved his hand to the side in a motion to get me to move.

I crossed my arms.

"Are you challenging me?" He asked with mock disbelief.

I peeked up at him and a corner of my mouth perked up. "Why, yes. I am."

He placed his hands on the car window, one on either side my head. "Oh, really."

I looked up at his face. I cracked up mentally at how he thought he was dominating me. But I let him have it. "Really."

His hands settle on my shoulders and slowly slid down my body until they reached my hips. He pulled my hips to his roughly. He spun me around and pushed me up against the car next to his, which I knew was Marcie's.

I continued to watch him.

And his hands on me felt good. So. Damn. Good.

I heard whistles come from the boys inside the open doorway.

His hand found my lower back.

His forehead rested on mine and I couldn't take it anymore. I shut my eyes and inhaled the smell of him. He smelled like soap, cinnamon and fresh cut grass. It smelled like goddamn heaven. My version, anyway.

Suddenly, his hands were absent. I opened my eyes quickly to see him jump into his car.

Bastard.

The window rolled down and his sexy face poked out. "Thanks for moving." He winked and it made me want to swoon like those women in the 40's.

I kept my perfect poker face, not showing any emotion but irritation. He back out and when he wasn't looking, a slipped into the open doorway of the bar. The guys watched me with knowing grins.

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled as I walked over to Tucker.

"'Ey girrrrrrl. You getting' some?" Tucker drawled and slung his arm over my shoulder.

I looked grimly at the floor.

His attitude turned from teasing to caring in a snap. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head towards his face. "'Ey, wass wrong?"

I looked up at him with hard eyes. "That's him." I buried my face in his neck.

"Oh, baybe. It shoun't beh thaht hahrd." He said while cradling my head.

I loved this guy.

But the fact that he thought this job would be easy, made me want to smack him upside the head.

I looked up at him. "I think I like him, Tuck. From all the observing I've done, I gathered that he's caring, hilarious and just not afraid of anything. Well, maybe me, a little."

He smiled faintly. "You need some hoht tey." He kissed the top of my head and led me to his room on top of the bar that he was rented to by Marcie. He filled the tea kettle with water and set on the stove. There was something funny about a guy the size of WWE wrestler making tea.

"No date tonight?" I said as I collapsed on the ripped couch.

He looked over at me and grinned. "Not anymore."

I smiled and looked around. His place was surprisingly clean, for a guy. There were no clothes on the floor and he cleaned every Sunday. The lighting was really horrible so kept he always kept the windows open. There was a lone oak tree right behind the bar and his "apartment" window had a clear view of it. It was the beginning of October and the leaves were just starting to change. It looked really magnificent when the leaves were burnt red and orange. Except it was a pain in the ass to sweep them all up (Marcie makes Tucker and I do it).

I got up and walked over the terrace (if you could call it that) and opened the door. A gust of wind met my face as I slipped out into the night. Twinkling stars dotted the ink black sky and the moon was hidden by clouds. I settled into a dirty lounger and knotted my hands behind my head.

I started having and argument with myself and looked a little like this:

Heart: What am I going to do about Hudson?

Brain: What you were told to do.

H: You really want me to do that to him. I know you like him too.

B: Of course I like him. But do you really want to disobey… _him_?

H:

H:

H: No

B: Yeah, I thought so. So, you have to do it.

H:

H:

H: I don't want to.

B: You have to.

H: I don't have to do anything, goddamnitt! I'm Steel Killer!

B: Well, the all mighty Steel Killer, you're going to do it, whether you like it or not.

H: Am not.

B: Are too.

H: Am not.

B: Are too.

H: Am not!

B: Are too!

My mental bickering was interrupted by Tucker walking out on the terrace. He sat down and handed me a cup. I inhaled the scent a jasmine and vanilla. My favorite. We sat there in silence. There was nothing to say. So, we stared at the giant oak tree and listened to the night sounds of nocturnal animals and rustling leaves.

_If you're one of my followers, it might be awhile untill I update Not Expected. But I love you guys :D_


End file.
